Those Who Wander Between the Cuts
by Cosima-wants-the-D-elphine
Summary: It's... Basically the episode. Not the entire episode. But yeah. You can skip around if you want. There's really only one part in there and that's whatever happened in the cut scene that got Bruce to switch to Kenzi's side. The rest is all the same. I got a request! :)


"It's okay," Hale told the big brute. "I got this one."

He proceeded to take handcuffs from the inhumanly muscular man and put them on Kenzi. Kenzi couldn't believe what she was experiencing. Hale, who'd just had a nice moment with her was cuffing her and taking the Fae's side, despite having practically confessed his love for her only seconds ago.

Kenzi struggled and asked frantically, "Hale— what're you doing?"

Everything she thought she ever knew about the Siren flew out the window. The Siren typically treated humans as equals, despite the majority of the Fae believing otherwise. He never made rash decisions and he always had a soft heart when it came to dealing with anyone. Well, that is, up until now.

"Kenzi," he remarked, ignoring her protests and grabbing a wrist tightly as if he were trying to cut off the circulation or maybe even snap it.

"Let _go_ of me," she spat, still trying to struggle against his locked grip. She sat in a state of denial. This Siren was not the Hale she had known for four years. The Hale she knew would have a clever way of getting her out. The Hale she knew would fight for her. But this Hale, the one hurting her heart as he hurt her wrist, was submissive and cowardly, ready to change his ideas as soon as there were Dark Fae within the vicinity. A shocking statement interrupted her thoughts.

"Claimed human of Bo, the unaligned Succubus, from this day forth you will be known as an enemy of the state and will immediately be put under guard until such time you are provided with a date of execution," he told her calmly as he looked into her petrified eyes. His eyes held no emotion. He stated this as if he were proud to lock her away.

"E-_Execution_?" she breathed fearfully. Her silvery blue eyes searched Hale's, not wanting to believe he was serious. But the seemingly satisfied look in his dark eyes said otherwise. She stopped all efforts to struggle. She felt numb. One of her good friends had just betrayed her. One of the few people she actually felt she could trust was just then practically signing her death certificate and a human like her stood no chance against the ruling of the Fae. To make matters worse, Hale pulled her in and kissed her right in front of the Morrigan and the muscular man. That was the last thing on earth that Kenzi wanted at that moment, especially the last thing she'd ever want from Hale. As far as she knew, he was a traitorous bastard that she never wanted to speak to again if she ever got out alive. She planned to never speak to him again even in the afterlife. She made the vow bitterly as he pulled away from the kiss. He smirked smugly as made a snide comment as he turned to face the Morrigan and her guard.

"Hm. I always wondered what a terrorist tasted like. Take her away."

Kenzi seized the opportunity to make a break for it and run, knowing they would probably catch her. She just needed some time alone to think, even if it was only a few seconds. The Morrigan nodded at the man, Bruce, and he pursued Kenzi, hot on her heels. It was like a game of cat and mouse, a game Kenzi was particularly good at and she made her way down to Trick's lair, looking for him and hoping he'd be able to help her.

"Trick? Trick!" she called out frantically to an empty room. The Blood King was nowhere to be seen. All of his usual stuff was there, the big books and artifacts that meant nothing to Kenzi, but the world to him. She looked around, but there wasn't a single clue to him ever being there. Her bewildered eyes darted around looking for something—anything—useful. Nothing. How could he have made an escape that fast? She turned around and to her horror, she found that Bruce had been right behind her and she was now cornered with no way of escape. She scolded herself for being so stupid and allowing that to happen as he walked slowly and threateningly toward her. His massive shadow cast over her body and he towered over her. She wondered how much damage he'd be able to do to her without her dying. He could easily hurt her bad enough so she'd be compliant, but not bad enough to kill her before her date of execution. She knew that because that's how Fae worked. She tried one last weak time, "Trick?"

But still he didn't show. Bruce stood, seemingly ready to spring at any given time if Kenzi were to try to make a run for it again. He grabbed her, just as her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that the caller happened to be her best friend, Bo.

"Answer that," the Morrigan ordered, once she'd caught up with Bruce. She didn't want any suspicion arising within the Succubus. The last thing she felt like doing was having to deal with her. Kenzi shot her a dirty look before answering.

"Kenzi! Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Kenzi lied. She was in no position to tell the truth as the man's grip around her tightened. "Just, uh, keepin' it realsies. My peeps intensity."

"You're in the sewers?" Bo asked for clarification.

"Please, uh, please tell me you found Dyson," Kenzi replied, changing the subject.

"Found, yes. Rescue... we're still working on it, but are you sure you're okay?"

"Totally. Yeah. I just had to evac the Dal. The Morrigan finally shifted into total psych drive. And wow, has _she_ ever gotten chubs—" Kenzi shot the insult indirectly to the Morrigan and in response, the brute turned her around to face Evony head on. Kenzi panicked a little and quickly tried bringing the conversation to an end. "Pizza's here. Battery dying. Love you. Bye."

"Wait, Kenzi don't—"

Kenzi hung up before she could hear the rest as she looked up and saw a very pissed Evony. She was sure she'd made a huge mistake in insulting her, but she couldn't help it. It just sort of came out.

"Speaking of _dying_..." the Morrigan trailed off, leaving the unspoken portion of the threat hanging heavily in the air. Kenzi got it. She'd be dying next. She tried not to think about how painful an execution by Evony would be.

**. . .**

"Now, let me check my very packed social calendar—um, NOPE! Not scheduled to take anymore of your guff. ...No matter how _chouette_ your shoes are," Kenzi told her as she caught sight of the Morrigan's heels. She envied them secretly.

"Thanks!" Evony replied sarcastically. She kicked her leg out a bit and added, "I use them to crush rodents."

"And just so you know, I am _not_ that afraid of death," Kenzi stated matter-of-factly. She wasn't going to let the Morrigan have the chance to see her petrified. She would put on a brave face. However she caught Bruce moving in towards her threateningly and decided she was indeed scared. Still, she persisted with her façade and added, "Although open to other alternatives."

The Morrigan scoffed and replied, "What, your easy-to-snap human body? What challenge would that pose? I've seen better constructed dorm room bookcases."

And with that, she apathetically snapped her fingers at the large man, signaling for him to take Kenzi. He roughly grabbed her and began retraining her.

"I was thinking of someone with _genuine_ power," the Morrigan continues, clearly taking a dig at Kenzi's humanity. She walks closer to Kenzi, who was now sitting down and forced to look up at her. "Someone the Light hold dear to their hearts..."

"Dyson?" Kenzi asked fearfully. "Lauren?"

"No, swizzle-spine," Evony told her condescendingly. She smirked as she finished her statement. "I meant Trick. Your beloved Blood King... is _dead_."

Kenzi's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. No way had this bitch outsmarted the wisest Fae she knew. Not him. Not Trick. He was too clever for that. He was too clever for her. However, she wouldn't put it past the Morrigan to off the man. Had she found a way around his conundrums?

"You're quite the comedienne," Evony commented flatly.

"But not a terrorist," Kenzi stubbornly countered. "Those should-be-extinct Fae elders in the banquet room might have bought your hysterical anti-human rhetoric, but Bo won't.

"Bo's not here," Evony sharply cut in. Bruce looked at her as if he agreed with the goth human. Evony ignored him and kept her smug expression. "And Trick's dead... And Dyson's probably a shag carpet by now."

"Hale, then," Kenzi retorted quietly. She didn't know how much faith she had in the Siren. He'd betrayed her. But she hoped that some way, he'd come back around. "The _mother-flippin' Ash_."

Evony chuckled and told her, "Hale's gone, sweetie. Pissed his leather panties while he begged for his life. Left you. Like the _coward_ that he is."

Even though she knew she wanted to be mad at Hale, she hated hearing Evony talk about him that way.

"Is this your endgame?" Kenzi asked, clearly disgusted with the Morrigan. "Torture the human for info on- on—_what_, exactly?"

"I have some very specific questions about the Succu-slut's _lineage_," she responded cryptically as she walked menacingly closer to Kenzi so that she could tower over her. It worked as Kenzi looked up at her in fear.

"You wanna talk about _Bo_?" Kenzi asked, confused.

"Well, I tried... bribery... a Mesmer... parasite—"

"You could try not being such a bitch," Kenzi spat. The Morrigan violently grabbed a taser.

"It's like the French Revolution all over again, am I _right_?" she remarked coolly. She smiled at the electrical current as she brought it closer to the human. "So gratifying finding the pleasure in the little things..."

"Like watching Channing Tatum dancing in 3D," Kenzi shook as she stared the electrical current down as it approached her. She'd never been tasered, but she could tell it was going to hurt. "Why don't we start with that?"

"Bo."

"What, broke up with Lauren, can super-suck a crowd, enjoys watching _online cat videos_?" Kenzi asked, getting a sudden sense of courage as the Morrigan prepared for the first zap. "You might as well just torture away, honey, 'cause I ain't tellin' you _squat_."

Evony's cruel eyes widened out of interest at the news of Bo's ability to, as Kenzi put it, 'Super-suck a crowd.'

"Bo can feed? Off multiple chi? At the same time?" she asked for clarification, pausing in the taser's advances. Kenzi pursed her lips smugly before responding.

"I doubt even Bo could hoover deep enough to remove _those crow's feet_," she smirked. In response, the Morrigan moved the taser closer. Much to everyone's surprise, the current suddenly went out.

"The hell!?" she shouted frustratedly. "Is this thing on?"

In her bout of anger, she stuck it to Bruce to yelped and grabbed his arm, which answered her question.

"I don't have time for these games!" she shouted furiously.

"Perhaps the sanctuary is warded," Bruce suggested with a strange look in her direction.

"Or the Blood King cast some heavy-duty protection spells over his lair. The sanctuary must be warded," the Morrigan thought aloud, practically summarizing what Bruce had said only moments ago.

"You are so wise, Ma'am," he remarked. Kenzi caught an undertone of sarcasm.

"Anyway, I have what I need," the Morrigan stated dismissively.

"You do?" Kenzi inquired.

"Take the girl where you can end her... once and for all," the Morrigan ordered as she made her exit.

"C-C'mon, Brucie..." Kenzi quaked as soon as Evony was out of earshot. "You don't really want to do this... I mean, it's clear to me you hate working for that bitch."

The husky man stopped and stared at the girl who'd seen past his exterior. She, as petite as she was, didn't seem to be afraid of saying what was on her mind.

"Kenzi, it's my job," he explained as he closed in on her. "I _have_ to do it."

"N-No... No you don't," Kenzi stalled, desperately trying to get through to him. "Y-You're not denying my statement. So it's true. You hate it—hate _her_."

Bruce stopped advancing and slumped as he hung his head and nodded shamefully. The human girl was right. He hated working for Evony. She abused her power and didn't appreciate anything. And nothing was ever her fault. He was always to blame.

"Yeah..." he sighed. "She never appreciates _anything_ I do. And anything I _do_ do, I don't ever seem to do _right_. And she takes advantage of me _every_ chance she gets and—oh! She can't even remember my name—she calls me _Steve_! That's my _brother_!"

"So quit!" Kenzi suggested, forcing her voice to be cheerful. Maybe she'd be able to cajole him in some way. "Call it quits with her!"

"I can't do that..."

"Sure ya can!" she smiled. She noticed that he'd been poking and wincing at his wound. "Hey, you want me to help you with that? I know a thing or two about bandaging wounds... If you could just... I don't know, maybe uncuff me... I might be able to help you."

Bruce looked at her, knowing exactly what she was doing and Kenzi's heart sunk. He wasn't going to fall for that. Not a tough guy like him. He'd never in a million years let her go. She wondered why she even thought of the possibility.

Bruce sighed in resignation and replied, "Fine."

Kenzi hid her joy as he set her free and she considered making a break for it, but saw that he was genuinely a softie at heart. She herself softened and ended up finding some gauze in Trick's lair—he had plenty from a history of writing with his own blood—and began to wrap it around Bruce's massive bicep.

"Okay. So. Let's talk about how you're going to do it," Kenzi told him, trying to brighten the situation.

"Do what?" Bruce asked, looking away from the wound. He knew he'd feel squeamish if he looked too closely.

"Sever your alliance. To the Morrigan," Kenzi clarified. She smiled pleasantly at him. "You do plan to eventually, right?"

"I can't..." Bruce muttered.

"Well, whether you can or can't, you're going to have to," Kenzi told him. "You've helped me—and I thank you for that—and the Morrigan won't like that."

"True..."

"Okay, so tell her it has to be done. Tell her you have to end it," Kenzi responded. "You be you and I'll be her."

"You're not scary... You're nice, Kenzi," he pointed out. Kenzi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Will it help if I talk like this?" she asked, pinching her nose and talking in a posh accent. Bruce chuckled. "_Soooo_... _tellllll_ me, _Steve_... _What_ was it that you wanted to _tell_ me?"

"I want to quit," Bruce told her simply.

"That was... Good... But try to use stronger words," Kenzi suggested. She spoke again in that same nasally tone, "_Steve_, you can't _quit_ on _me_... Not _now_... We have _so_ many more _crimes_ we have to commit!"

"She doesn't talk like that—"

"Stay in character, Bruce!" Kenzi scolded him lightheartedly. Bruce nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be done. I have to end this," Bruce declared firmly.

"Better!" Kenzi told him as she bandages his tasered arm. "Better. But don't apologize. Be firm. Tell her you expect full severance."

"The Morrigan's gonna sever my heart from my chest if I actually try to quit," Bruce admitted.

"There! Good as old," Kenzi commented as she finished the dressing on his arm. "Take a look."

"Thanks. I hate the sight of blood," the brute confided.

"Yeah, speaking of blood... I still seem to have all mine. Thank goddess for Trick's anti-violence in the lair thingiemaprotectum... "

"You should thank your hips," Bruce told her in reply. Kenzi stared at him. Is he trying to pick her up?

"Bruce... I said we could be friends..."

"No," Bruce clarified, gesturing to her jacket. "Kenzi, I clocked it earlier. Check your pocket."

Kenzi did as he instructed and pulled out a strangely shaped twig. She stared at it, completely bewildered.

"You know, from the poem?" Bruce asked. He cleared his throat before reciting the entire thing from memory. "_To Clan Zamora, a gift bestowed; immune to evil deed, to blow. For he who carries sacred twig, immortality shall cling_."

"Holy ballsauce, Bruce!" an impressed Kenzi exclaimed.

"I have a PhD in Medieval Fae Verse."

"You're telling me this stick is what's kept me safe?" she asked incredulously.

"Somehow you've acquired the Twig of Zamora—which is really weird because traditionally it's passed down from father to son..."

"Zamora..." Kenzi whispered in realization. "Oh, Hale..."

"What about him?" Bruce asked curiously.

"He just saved my life," Kenzi breathes. She felt guilty about jumping to conclusions. She'd been wrong about him. He had been on her side all along. She had to give him credit; he had the ability to slip something into a skilled a pick-pocketer's pocket, a pick-pocketer such as herself, and she hadn't even felt it.

**. . .**

"Look out for surprise attacks," Kenzi warned Bruce as they walked down the street.

"Surprise? I'm huge. I don't do stealth," Bruce told her.

"Bruce, I'll be fine," Kenzi assured him. "Really. You _have_ to go! If the Morrigan finds out that you helped me—"

"The Morrigan just declared you an enemy of the realm. I'm not leaving your side 'til you're safe," he insisted. "You're tough, Kenzi. But you're human."

"Not for long," Kenzi countered.

"_What_?" Bruce asked. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Kenzi hesitated before telling him.

"I met someone. He said he could make me Fae. And... I think I'm gonna take him up on it," Kenzi told him with hopeful eyes.

"Bad idea," he chided.

"Yeah, I'll probably owe Massimo for the rest of my life..." Kenzi muttered. "But—"

"Massimo the _Druid_? _Really_ bad idea."

"Yeah, well my friends need me, Bruce. They need me to nut up and do the rescuing for once and I can't! I can't when I'm... When I'm this."

"I'm not letting you meet him alone," Bruce persisted.

"Well... It's a long walk," Kenzi remarked.

"Walking," Bruce scoffed as he hit a button on a keychain to unlock a fancy car parked on the side of the street. "The Morrigan's new toy."

Kenzi turned around to look at a black, sporty car and her eyes widen and she looks as if she's in love.

"And you get to drive," Bruce added.

"I love you," Kenzi breathed, still in awe.

"I love you too, Kenzi," Bruce smiled, pleased with himself.

"I was talking to the car," Kenzi's told him distractedly as she admired the car.

"_Idiot_," Bruce sighed, chastising himself for jumping the gun. They get into the car and from the way Kenzi was looking at the car, Bruce suddenly felt nervous about her driving. "Just... Try to keep it on the road."

"Roads?" Kenzi asked as she turned the key in the ignition. "Where we're going, we don't need roads!"


End file.
